


Mr. King: Your friendly Neighbour

by Tinalouise88



Series: Mr King [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: The Third instalment of my Mr. King Series.  Jareth Shows up as Sarah's new Neighbour and befriends her parents after a long summer away from her.





	Mr. King: Your friendly Neighbour

My third instalment of the Mr King Series 

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah sighed a breath of relief as she turned the key of the ignition off and let her head fall onto the steering wheel for a moment before she cranked up the car window as it was still reasonably warm for October and grabbed her purse and school bag from the seat beside her. 

 

She walked up the front steps in a moody haze as she replayed her lunch hour over again in her head.  Somewhere out of nowhere, her boyfriend had decided to break up her, she spilt her soda all over her blouse and had a run in hose even though she just bought a new pair.  Her senior year of high school just started the month before and since her birthday was after the cutoff date it meant she was a year older than her classmates and turning eighteen within the next week. 

 

She hadn’t seen or heard from the Goblin King all summer; which wasn’t such a bad thing in the long run. She really did not want him peeking in on her dreams. 

 

She pushed the screen door open. 

 

“Sarah!” She was greeted by a hurricane of blond curls. “Your home! ”

 

“Hello Toby, ” Sarah smiled softly as she knelt down to give him a hug, relishing in the amazement of how a single hug could brighten a sour day. “Did you miss me?” 

 

“Uh huh!” He nodded his head. “I missed you this much!” He exaggerated with wide sprayed hands

 

‘Only that much?” Sarah laughed. “Come on squirt, I need a snack I’ll make us some peanut butter and banana toast?” She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes after straightening up. 

 

“Yes, please!” Toby nodded eagerly and skidded down the hallway towards the back of the house where the kitchen resided.  

 

“Oh, Sarah your home,” Irene greeted her. “I didn’t hear you come in, did you have a good day at school?” She asked quickly.  

 

“It sucked. ” Sarah shrugged, noticing the third cup of coffee on the table. “Do we have company?’ She looked around. 

 

“Oh, our new neighbour stopped by to introduce himself. “He and your father are talking law in the study.  I must say he is quite a handsome man. ” Irene gushed as she moved over to the counter where Sarah was putting bread into the toaster.  “Now what happened at school? ”

 

“Oh the usual spilt my soda, ripped my tights and oh yeah got dumped over lunch.” Sarah sarcastically rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh honey, are you alright?” Irene asked emphatically with her hand rubbing her back. 

 

“We barely dated. ” Sarah shrugged as she reached for the peanut butter in the cupboard. ‘If anything I think I am more interested in older guys; the boys in my high school are just so blah and have no intellect at all; just don’t tell Dad, ” Sarah gave her a tidbit to keep her happy. 

 

“Oh older, college boys, ” Irene smirked before sobering. “Do we need to have the talk again?” 

 

“Oh, gods no!” Sarah panicked, blushing bright red at her step mother’s comment. “I think last time was embarrassing enough.” 

 

“I just don’t want to become a grandmother, or Toby to be an uncle.” Irene gave her a look before softening. “I get it; you’re practically eighteen, and you've grown so much in the past two years. Boys or men are starting to notice you more and more and someday well…anyway. Things change, I mean you used to hate me-“

 

“I never hated you, ” Sarah objected. “I just refused to see the good side you often tried to show me, and even though I was horrible to you. You still were the one to pick me up in the middle of the night after mom forgot about me in middle of a party she took me too. Yes, she loves to show me off and at one point I loved it, but slowly I learned I was just her pawn to gain attention. ‘Linda Williams makes a rare appearance with her teenage daughter, ’ ” Sarah mimicked the last headline she had read from over the Christmas holidays when her mother begged her to come to visit.  “Toby food is ready!’ She called out to her brother who was sitting on the floor in front of the television. 

 

She heard her father's familiar footsteps come down the back set of stairs that lead to his office at the back of the house. He was chuckling at something in a low voice which seemed so familiar in the back of her mind. 

 

“Ahh Sarah, your home, ” Robert eloquently stated as he came to kiss her forehead.  “Mr. King, I would like you to meet my daughter Sarah.” he stepped aside, letting the blonde man with a tooth grin come into view. The same blond hair, and mismatched eyes, almost made her drop the plate of toast she held in her hand. 

 

“What are you doing here!” She blurted out, making her parents give her puzzled glances from her rudeness. 

 

“My apologies, it seems I have run into Miss. Williams before,” Jareth explained. “I happen to inherit the building of the coffee shop she works for.” 

 

“Oh, well that is interesting, ” Irene smiled as she saw the blush across Sarah’s face. “Our Sarah is turning eighteen next week. We’re having a party for her, you must come. All of her classmates and the neighbourhood kids are coming for it.” 

 

“Irene!” Sarah objected. “I’m sure Mr. King has plenty of better things to do than to come to a Halloween party.” 

 

“Actually, that sounds wonderful, ” He shot her a grin; he looked slightly younger than in his true form. He could pass for his mid to late twenties, while his regal form was somewhere in his mid-thirties.  “I do enjoy Halloween, as well as I enjoy cake. Of course, if Sarah wishes for just her schoolmates and not have an adult at her party, I will respect her wishes.” 

 

“It's fine, do. What you want” Sarah grumbled, not realizing he may take it literally. “I best be off to feed the beast.” She motioned to the plate of toast and dropping it off to her brother before heading up the stairs to change.

 

 

 

_Sarah’s feet thumped up the stairs after giving Toby his piece of toast. She made it to her room as she began to unbutton her blouse and pulling it from her skirt as she felt his presence behind her._

 

_“Really? Our neighbour now did it take all summer to come up with that one?” Sarah turned to look at him. “Running out of ways to annoy me?” Standing her white bra and plaid skirt, she smirked as she stood with her ankles crossed swaying slightly as she balanced herself._

 

_“I had a busy summer,” Jareth grinned, “Lots of wished aways, though your dreams have kept me company.”_

 

_“You know if my dad caught you up here if would be furious.” Sarah taunted him._

 

_“Then it's good that he thinks I am gone to grab him a book at my house that I was telling him about,” Jareth retorted smirking.  “Or maybe this is just another one of your daydreams?” He stepped closer to her, his height looming over her._

 

_“Maybe it is, maybe it isn't,” Sarah smirked back as she undid the clip of her skirt letting it fall to the floor, so she stood in her tights that were stretched over her French cut underwear that matched her white lace bra. She hooked her thumb into the waistband of her tights and pulled them down over her hips before she sat down daintily on her bed and rolled them down her legs before tossing them in the small garbage bin because of the run in them. She leaned back on her elbows letting her stomach and hips pop forward._

 

_She watched him lock the door before conjuring up a chair and seating himself languidly in it, his left leg thrown over his right casually._

 

_“Touch yourself,” he commanded, with his chin resting in the right palm as his eyes bore locked into hers. “Slowly,” he added._

 

_Sarah nodded and scooted back onto the bed so, she was propped up by her pillows. Her legs falling around as she lazily traced her hand over her stomach over her panties. She was thankful she cleaned up that area the night before during her bath. Clean shaven around the edges of her underwear, with the rest trimmed to a quarter of an inch._

 

_She traced around her panties, moaning as she caressed over her clit the cotton rubbing against sending shivers down her spine.  Her eyelids hooded as she let her head roll back as she felt the cotton started to dampen with her arousal as she played with her clit._

 

_“Take them off, ” he instructed from where he sat. She peeked under her lashes as she saw a large tent in his trousers. She nodded to him as hooked her underwear on her thumbs and tilted her hips and pushed them up to her knees before letting them fall to her ankles kicking them off to the side of the bed._

 

_“Continue, ” he spoke so, deeply she could only nod as the fire raced through her veins.  She lets her fingers part her folds, her slick juices coating her fingers as she explored herself. Her fingers dipping at her entrance, a wet splashing sound rippled through the room as she used the moisture to rub herself.  The scent of musk and arousal filling the room as she lay with her legs wide apart with him watching her intently. She never realized how hot the idea of him watching her was until now._

 

_She could hear him rubbed his hard length through the wool of his trousers._

 

_“Fingers, ” he breathed heavily. “Use your fingers on yourself.”_

 

_Sarah nodded and used her other hand letting her middle finger sink into her tight wet hole. She moaned loudly as she pressed against the front wall, her back arching as she found it. She pumped her digit as she circled her clit. Letting herself fall victim to the pleasures of the flesh, she heard him once more tell her to add another - She did, as it gave her more leverage to stroke the spot inside her._

 

_She was so close- she whined as quickened her stimulations, harder and faster, she worked her hands._

 

_“Stop. ”_

 

_She let’s out a frustrated cry as her hands automatically stopped,  His pants unzipped and his hand rubbing along the long thick shaft._

 

_“Use this,” he flicked his wrist and a crystal form and floated to her. It popped at her side,  leaving a long glass phallic shape beside her. She looked at him for a moment, waiting for his instruction. Her blood and impulses are cooling as he said nothing._

 

_“Put it inside of you,” he told her finally. “Also use that massager that you don’t use for massaging.” He grinned._

 

_Sarah nodded as she reached inside her night stand, grabbing the small battery operated back massager from its spot. How he knew about it? She was unsure but she would follow his instructions._

 

_The glass was cool against her heated flesh as she parted her folds giving him a good view of herself as she slides the dildo into her. Gasping as the sensation as it stretched and filled her like he did; she gave it a few pumps letting her wetness coat the glass until it moved with ease in and out of her, before clicking on the button of her makeshift vibrator.  The rather loud hum emitting it was drowned out by her pants and moans that soon erupted from her mouth._

 

_“Keep your eyes open.”_

 

_Her eyes bolted open as she watched him pleasure himself while watching her.  She whined as she forced her eyes back open as she let them shut once more. The tip of his penis was red and bulging as pre cum was leaking out the sensitive slit she couldn’t see this far away._

 

_Her back arched painfully as she felt herself shatter into a million pieces,_

 

* * *

 

“Sarah dinner is ready!” She heard her father shouts at her. 

 

Sarah jumped up in her bed - she spotted the chair in the middle of her room.  She looked down at her practically naked self; her fingers slightly sticky with drying arousal.  She was beginning to wonder if it had actually been a dream or time had been reordered. 

 

“Just a minute!” She called back and quickly rolled from her bed and running to her dresser for new underwear and pair of high waisted jeans and a tight white tee. She stopped at the bathroom and quickly washed her hands and her face trying to take away the flush that settled on her skin. 

 

“I invited Mr King for dinner,” Robert told her as she skipped the last step of the stairs where her dad stood, as he handed her a flannel button down.  Sarah rolled her eyes, of course, that was her father's way of subtlety telling her to cover up. He never quite grown used to having a woman for a daughter, and if he only knew what possibly went on in his own home; he would probably have a heart attack. 

 

Sarah sat down at the table across from ‘Mr. King’; she gave him a look with a smirk as she let her foot wander up his leg. 

 

“Sa-rah,” the familiar drawl warned her, making her parents notice turning towards them. “I was wondering what sort of costume I should wear to your party?” 

 

“How about a glam pop star?” Sarah looked at him with her eyebrow raising. “I think you could pull it off well. I can supply you some glitter from my Madonna costume. ” 

 

“Leather, lace and glitter,” Jareth lips twitched. “I hardly think that would be appropriate for a teenage party, I’m not sure if your parents would approve of your choice, and really that suggestion for me, I would think you are merely trying to see me shirtless.” He replied just as her father took a long drink of his drink. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Jareth and Sarah are getting slightly more daring. I hope you all enjoyed this instalment. The final instalment will be the grand finale. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tina.


End file.
